Best Question EVER!
by badboylover24
Summary: After being together for over a year, Lionwing is now ready to ask Rainbow the ultimate question. Read now to find out if she'll say yes. I only own Lake Timbers (find out who I based him on); everything else belongs to their proper owners.


**Best Question EVER!**

**Summary: **Lionwing and Rainbow have been together for over a year. Now he wants to ask her something _really_ important.

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

Under a large oak tree just outside of Ponyville, a black-and-gold gryphon was passing back and forth a little impatiently. But he's not just any gryphon mind you. He's Lionwing, the gryphon from Camelot…and Rainbow Dash's boyfriend for over a year.

Now I know what you're thinking: Why is Lionwing pacing back and forth like some nervous wreck? Well, we're about to find out as the three (or four) he's waiting for enter the scene. First to arrive is Rarity, who came wearing a lovely sunbonnet, decked out with red, white, and yellow roses (artificial ones, mind you). Next to arrive are Discord, Devon, and Cornwall, who arrive via flash of light. Seeing them all here, Lionwing breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice," he said to them. "Sorry if I disrupted anything."

"Oh, Lionwing, dear," Rarity replied. "When you told me it involves Rainbow, I simply _had _to come no matter what."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Cornwall. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," the gryphon assured him. "The reason I called you all here is because of something seriously important."

"So what is it?" asked Discord, noticing the nervous look on Lionwing's face.

"Well, all you all know…Rainbow and I…we've been together for over a year now, and…" He took a deep breath before telling them with a blush on his face. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." Rarity covered her mouth with her eyes sparkling with tears before rushing forth and hugging him.

"Oh, Lionwing, that is the best news I've heard in my entire life!" Discord chuckled in reply.

"I was wondering if you were gonna pop the question," he replied as Devon took out a tissue and blew into it.

"Well, that's why I've called you all here," Lionwing then said. "I need your help with it." He then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, first off, I was wondering if I can have a couple of your gems and make it into a ring for Rarity."

"I'll let you choose the best ones for it," she replied, tears of joy still in her eyes. With a grateful smile, the gryphon then turned to Discord.

"Second, Discord, I'm planning to propose to Rainbow at the Grand Galloping Gala coming up in a couple of days. Do you think you, Princess Celestia, and Twilight can help me set it up so it will go perfectly?"

"I'm sure Celestia and Twilight would be delighted," he answered with a smile. "In fact, Twilight will be so happy, she'll be crying as much as Rarity here." He then ignored the glare from the Unicorn as Lionwing turned to Devon and Cornwall.

"Finally, guys…if she says yes…I want you to be my best dragon." The two-headed dragon smiled in reply.

"It'll be our honor," Devon replied. With a grateful smile to all of them, Lionwing then gathered them together in a huddle.

"Okay," he whispered to them, "here's the plan…"

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

A couple of days later, Rainbow was in Rarity's boutique, trying on the new gown that she has made for her for her date with Lionwing at the Gala. As she was finishing up, the blue Pegasus couldn't help but notice Rarity's eyes brimming with tears, and it got her worried.

"Hey, Rare," she asked, "you okay? You didn't prick a hoof or anything, did you?" Rarity didn't want to give away the surprise to her friend, so she'll have to think up a good excuse.

"Oh, I'm fine, darling," she answered, wiping away her tears. "I…I just couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you look." Rainbow then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Well, I have _you _to thank for that," she stated. "You've really outdone yourself this time." Her gown made of a special silk that glows and changes colors like the aurora borealis when she moves about and with lace trimmings on her shoulders. She also has on glass slippers to bring out the trimmings and an opal necklace with matching earrings. Her mane looks like her hairstyle from her last time at the Gala but with a couple of braids added to it, laced with shiny pearls. Rainbow then went over and hugged her Unicorn friend.

"Thanks a lot, Rarity," she said to her. "I can't wait until Lionwing arrives; he's gonna love this new look." Rarity smiled as she fought back the urge to cry again.

"Yes, I agree with you, dear…" Rainbow then blinked with realization.

"Hey, don't you need to get yourself ready too?"

"Oh, yes," Rarity replied. "Of course. Thanks you, Rainbow. And don't worry; Lionwing will arrive shortly." She then left to get on her dress for the Gala.

A minute after she left, the bell jingled to tell Rainbow that somepony just came in. She turned and smiled when she saw that it's Lionwing, dressed in a red cape and suit. She couldn't help but blush as he gawked at her.

"Wow," he breathed out. "You look gorgeous, Rainbow." She giggled as she looked away bashfully.

"Oh, quit it, ya goofball," she replied. "You're embarrassing me." He then went up to her and nuzzled his beak into her neck.

"Can I help it if you're always making yourself adorable for me every chance you get?" He then gave her a nip light enough to tickle her, causing her to pull back with a laugh to make him laugh as well. He then went up to her side and stood beside her like a gentlecolt.

"Shall we then?" Rainbow nodded in reply, knowing that Spike will drop by later to escort Rainbow to the Gala himself. The couple then exits the boutique together to step outside and under the sunset-colored sky.

Rainbow was in awe when she saw the vehicle that Twilight has picked out for her and Lionwing. It is a large chariot built to look like a cloud fit for a Greek god, trimmed with golden lightning bolts and golden wheels. Drawing the chariot were three Pegasi Soldiers in golden armor.

"Allow me, milady," Lionwing said to her before he opened the door for her. She then placed her hoof into his held out talon and kissed his cheek before he helped her into the vehicle. The gryphon practically blushed before stepping into the chariot after her. Once the two of them are inside, the Pegasi took off into the air to drive them to Canterlot Castle.

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

"_Crazy Daddy to Bright Eyes_," Discord's voice called through the star earring Twilight's wearing (compliments of him, of course), "_any sign of the targets? Over?_" Twilight rolled her eyes in answer.

"For the last time, Discord," she answered, "no, they're not." Garble turned to her with surprise.

"Is he getting worked up _again_?" he asked.

"He's just psyched about you-know-what," she answered. "Of course, I'm a little excited myself; this idea is sure to make this year's gala memorable…for Rainbow, that is." The violet Alicorn and red dragon then looked out at the VIP section of the gala at their side.

Everything is set up perfectly as Lionwing requested: decked out to look like a true dancing floor but with a Daring Do theme to it; the Wonderbolts and Daring Do herself also there as honored guests…

"Wait a second," Twilight said, getting a better look at the area. "Is that…_Ahuizotl_?" It was indeed Ahuizotl, dressed in a navy blue tux and a white tie and talking with Daring, who's dressed in a crimson/maroon gown with only one shoulder with a plump red rose on it. Quickly, Twilight held her earring to her ear.

"Discord, we got a problem!" she said. "Ahuizotl's at the VIP dance floor!"

"_What the—D'oh, I _knew _I forgot something! Don't worry, Twi, he's cool. He's Miss Do's date_."

"What?" she asked flatly.

"_Well, she told Ahuizotl that he's Rainbow's favorite villain in the series, and he agreed to come as her date so as to make her night even more special. But just between you and me, I think he's actually doing it because he's got a crush on Miss Do_." Garble, who overheard the chaos demon, covered his mouth with a burp.

"Gross…"

"_What was that burp?_"

"Nothing," Twilight answered. "Garble just threw up in his mouth about the crush thing you mentioned."

"Well, at least it helped me overcome _this _stupid getup I'm wearing," Garble stated, looking down at the red tux he has on.

"_Oh, come on,_" Discord stated. "_You look attractive enough to win the girls over just like at mine and Tia's wedding_."

"Which reminds me," Garble asked, "was it _really _necessary for her to throw me the bouquet?"

"_We told you; it was _random! _Besides, we thought it was gonna be _Twilight _who'll catch_."

"Hey!" Twilight cried.

"_Well, we did! I was even surprised that you started crying when I told you that Lionwing's gonna propose to Rainbow_." Twilight would've made a remark had she not notice said couple's chariot in the sky.

"Discord, their chariot's arriving now!" she said. "Operation Pop the Question is a go!"

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

"Welcome to our Grand Galloping Gala, Rainbow Dash and Lionwing," Princess Luna said to them as they came in. Next to her, King Sombra stood straight and with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks, Princess Luna," Rainbow said. "I just know it's gonna be an awesome night because I'll be enjoying it with Lionwing here." She then nuzzled affectionately into the gryphon's soft shoulder as he blushed in reply.

"Yes, I am thinking the same thing as I will be with my beloved Luna here," Sombra reply with a smile at his Moon Princess. "And I also understood that Discord has something special planned for this year's Gala."

"Oh, no," Rainbow groaned, turning to the two royals with shock. "He's not gonna scare everypony in the garden with statues chasing them all over the place, is he?"

"No, of course not," Luna chuckled. "Besides, he and Twilight already came to an agreement with the garden surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Rainbow asked with a slight gulp.

"Every time you smell a flower, it will sneeze out a puff of golden glitter."

…

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, it got the Cake Twins' approval," Sombra chortled. Rainbow did a face-hoof with a groan.

"I should've guess…"

"Anyway, Discord said it's going to be a surprise he's holding at the VIP dance floor," Luna stated. "Trust me, you will love it. Even my sister approves of it as well."

"Oh, speaking of which," Lionwing said, "we should head over there as well, Dashie. Twilight and I had an arrangement for the two of there." Rainbow turned to him with surprise.

"Us? At the VIP dance floor?" She then arched her eyebrow at her gryphon boyfriend. "Lion, what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, I heard about your bad time last time you were at the Gala," he answered nervously, "so I thought I can make this year better for you."

"Ohh," she replied, her face changing to an expression of touched flattery, "that's so sweet." She then nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle. "But it will _still _be the best night ever as long as you're with me."

Lionwing mentally sighed with relief as he returned the nuzzle. That was way too close. If Rainbow has figured out his surprise, the whole thing will be ruined.

"So…you ready to go?" he asked once they're done nuzzling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, "especially since you went through all that trouble for me." The two of them then left to head for their destination. Luna and Sombra then turned to see Discord with his wife Celestia and gave him a wink. Returning the wink, Discord whispered into Celestia's ear, and the High Queen nodded with a knowing smile before the royal couple left as well, slowly following Rainbow and Lionwing.

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

"Names?" asked the brown Earth Pony bouncer.

"Lionwing and Rainbow Dash," the gryphon answered calmly. The bouncer then looked down at his clipboard and nodded when he found the names.

"Enjoy your evening together," he answered, removing the blocking line. The couple then entered the dance floor before the bouncer replaced it again.

Rainbow was in awe at what she saw. The entire dance floor is decorated to look like something out of one of her favorite Daring Do novels: tropical trees; tiki totems; even some of the main treasures in display cases, like the Sapphire Statue from the first book.

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped. "Discord did all of _this_?"

"I think I know why," Lionwing said, pointing at the side. Rainbow turned and gasped when she saw her hero approaching her.

"Daring Do!" she cried. "You're here? AT THE GALA?!"

"Their Majesties ask that I come as an honored guest, and I accepted," she answered, hugging her huge fan like they did the last time they saw each other. "I also brought my date with me too with their approval."

"Your date?" Lionwing asked with confusion. He gawked with acute horror when Ahuizotl stepped up to Daring's side, looking cool and collected. Rainbow jumped back with shock. But before she could attack, the other Pegasus stepped up to her quickly.

"Don't worry, Rainbow," she said quickly. "Ahuizotl's okay; he's my date." The couple stared at her with surprise and confusion.

"Say what?"

"You're dating your arch-nemesis?"

"We occasionally hold a truce for special occasions such as this Gala," Ahuizotl explained casually.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow replied with a huge smile. "Just like in Book 7, _Daring Do and the Eye of the Tiger_.You two had to team up when Caballeron offers his aid for riches to the demon Neko-Naga, who wanted to enslave the village of Jitzu for its magical ninja weapons!"

"You wrote about that?" the cat-like creature asked, turning to Daring with surprise.

"It was quite the momentous adventure for me," she answered with a shrug before giving him a sly smirk. "Besides, I'd thought you looked pretty cute when you were astounded by Master Shihan's words of wisdom." Rainbow and Lionwing couldn't help but laugh at the blush that formed on Ahuizotl's face. He then cleared his throat quickly.

"Anyway," he then said, "I had agreed to accompany Miss Do here to this formal. But do not worry; I have no intention to cause any trouble."

"Even if someone asks if you two have a romantic relationship going on?" asked Lionwing. "Nothing personal, but I heard that you have some fans who support the Daring/Ahuizotl pairings." Ahuizotl's face became redder as Daring gave a cute giggle at his reaction.

"Uh, Daring, why don't we go get something to drink?" he asked nervously. "It's starting to feel a little warmer all of a sudden." Rainbow then noticed Applejack's stand nearby.

"Well, there's Applejack's stand over there," she pointed out to the Daring Do couple. "Trust me, you haven't lived until you've tried her apple cider."

"Hmm, sounds interesting," he replied thoughtfully.

"Wow, I haven't had apple cider since I was a filly," Daring replied. "Thanks, Rainbow." They then left to get some cider.

"Oh, Applejack's gonna flip from this," Lionwing stated with a smirk.

"I just thought it'll be good for her business," Rainbow explained.

"I'm talking about seeing Ahuizotl here at the Gala."

"Oh, right." But after seeing that it worked out fine, they relaxed and enjoyed their evening together.

And boy did they enjoy it. They chatted with the members of the Wonderbolts, who were very impressed with the aerial performance the couple later demonstrated together. They had a good laugh when Prince Blueblood screamed and ran off like a filly when Ahuizotl roared at him for offending Daring (and even harder when she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek). And they enjoyed some of Applejack's apple sweets while chatting with her about the things they usually talk about.

At least an hour later, Discord and Celestia made their way to the VIP dance floor, the signal to Lionwing that it's time. He quickly checked his pocket and felt the ring box inside when Rainbow wasn't looking.

"Hey, there's Discord," he heard his sweetheart say, and he turned to see the High King step onto the stage with the musicians and singers. "He must be here to carry out his surprise?"

"I wonder what he has in mind," Lionwing replied, playing along. Everyone at the dance floor turned its attention to the stage as Discord tapped on the mike to make sure it's on.

"Hello, testing," he said into it. "One, two, three…can everypony here me good?" Seeing that they can, he went on. "Alright, everypony. Tonight, I have a special treat for you all, but first my beautiful wife Queen Celestia and I wish to thank you all for coming to our Grand Galloping Gala…and I personally like to thank whoever made my nephew-in-law Prince Blueblood scream like a filly. You've truly made my night." Everypony laughed in reply, but Celestia just glared at her husband. However, he smirked when he saw the smirk she's trying to fight on her face.

"Well, as I was saying," he then went on, "I have a special treat for you tonight that my wife agrees you'll all enjoy: a dance for all of you romantic couples out there, sung in a duet by our favorite singers…drum roll, please?" The drummer obeyed, and Discord made sure that the singers are ready. When he did, he turned back to the audience.

"Please give a big hoof for Sapphire Shores, the Pony of Pop…and Lake Timbers, the Stallion of Style!" The audience cheered when Sapphire herself stepped onto the stage, alongside a storm blue Pegasus Pony with a curly blackish-blond mane and tail, golden eyes, and a crimson Spanish guitar for a Cutie Mark (Lake Timbers).

"Omigosh!" Rainbow squealed with delight. "They're two of my favorite singers!"

"I know," Lionwing said. "I wonder what duet they're going to sing." They watched as Discord gave the band a nod, and they started to play. Rainbow placed her hooves over her mouth with a gasp when she recognized the music.

"It's our song…" She turned and blushed when she saw Lionwing hold his claw up to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled as he placed her hoof into his claw, and he led her onto the dance floor, being the first pair to step on. As Lionwing took Rainbow into his arms in a waltz and started to dance with her, Discord and Celestia stepped onto the floor as well, followed by Ahuizotl and Daring Do. Soon, many pairs were dancing on the dance floor as Lake and Sapphire started their duet.

_**Lake:**_ Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

_**Sapphire:**_ Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

_**Both: **_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Lionwing held Rainbow closer to him as she then placed her chin on his shoulder. He can feel her heart beating against his in perfect sync. He can hardly believe that so much has happened to him over the last one year plus that he has been in love with this rainbow-maned filly.

_**Lake:**_ Anything that you desire

Anything at all

_**Sapphire:**_ Anything at all

_**Lake:**_ Every day I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

When they first met, Lionwing was hired by Discord to get to Rainbow so he can get to Celestia. But because of Devon and Cornwall, he has grown to fall in love with Rainbow. He was practically attempting to go against Discord to win Rainbow's love.

_**Lake:**_ Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things

_**Sapphire:**_ Wondrous things are sure to happen

_**Lake:**_ We'll see the universe

And dance on Saturn's rings

_**Sapphire:**_ Oooh, yeah-ah

_**Both: **_Fly with me

And I will be

_**Lake:**_ Your wings

_**Sapphire:**_ Oh, your wings

When Discord kidnapped Rainbow and Celestia, Lionwing immediately rushed forward to fight him and save them. In the end, he won the battle and Rainbow's love. Thus finding his place among his friends in Equestria. Rainbow has made his life a living heaven.

_**Sapphire:**_ Anything that you desire

Anything at all

Every day I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

Hearing his cue, Lionwing took a strong grip on Rainbow's waist and shot up into the air with her. She let out a cry of surprise that he finds adorable before they started spinning around in an aerial waltz.

"Lionwing, what are you—?!" He only silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Just go with the flow, Rainy," he purred, looking deeply into her eyes. "It's a little something I had planned just for you."

_**Sapphire:**_ Let me be your wings

_**Lake:**_ Let me be your wings

_**Sapphire:**_ Let me be your only love

_**Lake:**_ Get ready for

Another world of wondrous things

_**Sapphire:**_ Wondrous things

The dancers then looked up to watch the pair waltz above them as if it were part of the show.

"Lionwing, just what exactly are you planning?" Rainbow asked, although she's enjoying this little surprise of his.

"This," he answered, swishing his tail. Seeing his signal, Discord used his powers to have a cloud float towards them, and they settled upon it.

_**Lake:**_ We'll see the universe

_**Sapphire:**_ Oh, you'll be…

_**Lake:**_ And dance on Saturn's rings

_**Sapphire:**_ Oh, I'll be…

_**Lake:**_ Heaven isn't too far

_**Sapphire:**_ Heaven is where you are

_**Lake:**_ Stay with me and

_**Both: **_Let me be your wings

Discord then snapped his fingers again, and a mike appeared above the two lovebirds. Lionwing then began his speech to Rainbow as he freed her from his embrace:

"Rainbow, before I met you, my life was nothing but servitude. But then you came along and helped me realize that it's not servitude that will help me be accepted but friendship…and love. You were first my friend and then my lover right after.

"I love everything about you: your devotion to your loved ones, your adventurous spirit, your determination…you're all I need to make my heart truly complete…and it will mean the whole world to me if you keep it that way." Rainbow's heart began pounding like crazy at those words.

"Lion, are you—" She covered her mouth with a gasp when he took the red ring box out of his pocket, held it between his wing tips, and got down on one front knee. She felt tears sting her eyes as he then opened the box to reveal a beautiful multi-colored diamond on a golden band.

"Rainbow Dash," he asked her softly with his heart pounding hard in his chest, "will…will you…will you mar—"

"YES!" Rainbow screamed with delight before tackling her beloved boyfriend with a kiss. They then fell back onto the cloud but don't seem to care as they kept on kissing. Below them, the crowds cheered for the newly engaged couple, and the band started to play a wedding song. The two of them don't seem to have noticed as they broke the kiss, and Lionwing slipped the ring onto Rainbow's held out left hoof. He smiled as the diamond sparkled alongside her teary eyes.

"Rainbow, you've made me the happiest gryphon ever." Rainbow just turned to him in reply.

"Nothing will make me any happier than spending the rest of my life with you," she whimpered before kissing him again. He simply wrapped his wings around her and returned the kiss, excitement in his heart that he's marrying the greatest Pegasus in all of Equestria.


End file.
